


Impossible dream

by the_doctors_magician12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctors_magician12/pseuds/the_doctors_magician12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is screaming in her sleep when the Doctor finds her. after waking her from her nightmare, he tries all he can to calm her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible dream

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own doctor who (it's a shame I know) but I'm only borrowing the characters. Hope u enjoy this fic. (I wrote it at about 3am so please forgive mistakes)

"Clara! Clara! Wake up, it's just a dream."

Clara's eyes snap open then, wide with fear, a ghost of a scream leaving her lips as her breaths leave her as heavy pants. Her heart is racing in her chest and tears are already falling from the corner of her eyes. She makes out her surroundings quickly, she's in her dark bedroom, the moon is up outside the window, and the Doctor is at her bedside, looking at her in concern.

"Doctor..." She whispers, the tremor obvious in her voice.

"Clara, it's okay. You were having a nightmare." She feels the Doctor's hand wrapping around hers, his thumb lightly brushing over her white knuckles. She reaches up wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace.

With Clara's force, he is awkwardly pulled down onto the bed and they both end up tumbling to the other end of the mattress.

Clara still has her arms around his shoulders and neck with the Doctor's arms flailing away from her back, refusing to return her hug. After a second of awkward falling and movement for both of them, they end up both lying on the bed with their feet on the pillow and there heads near the other end.

Clara buries her head into the crook between his shoulder and chest, sobbing as the terror of her nightmare still meanders through her. The Doctor's arms are still held at odd angles away from her.

"Clara, I..." He starts but is cut off by Clara's shaking and slightly angry tone.

"Shut up, Doctor. Shut up and just this once hug me back."

He silently complies with her demand, no...her plea, and wraps his arms protectively around her, relaxing and resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. Clara's head buries more into his jumper and finally they lay still.

The Doctor doesn't mind it really. He'd promised himself he would protect her because he's already seen her die, her echoes die, and he really doesn't know if he could handle its again, not with his Clara. He'd promised he'd protect her, and if he could protect her by just holding her, soothing her after a bad dream, then he would. Of course he would.

He is brought back from his thoughts when Clara head turns out of his chest slightly. Since when did he start running his hand through her hair?

"Why are you here Doctor?" She asks quietly.

"You were in trouble, distress...where else would I be?" He answers softly, something that is tricky to do with his gruff Scottish accent.

"How did you know I was in trouble? You're not becoming a crazy stalker are you?" Her voice sounds a little brighter at her weak attempt of a humorous tone.

The Doctor smiles for a second. "No, not a stalker. You still have a weak telepathic link with the TARDIS, and she's telepathically linked to me. She can't read your mind, don't worry, but she can sense if you are in distress. She can pick up nightmares because it's terror all in your subconscious, your mind screams when you have bad dreams. The TARDIS then showed me...and here I am."

"Good old TARDIS." Clara mumbles softly. As if in agreement, the TARDIS lets out a small metallic beep from across her room. The Doctor shifts his head to look at the blue box briefly and gives it a small smile, telepathically thanking his faithful ship.

He feels Clara move slightly and turns his head back to her and suddenly his face is just a few inches from hers, her arms clutching him more tightly as she silently gazes at him, seeing him swallow a couple of times.

"Clara..."

He has no idea how he intended on finishing his sentence and he kind of hopes Clara will save him from his awkwardness. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she raises an eyebrow questioningly...more silence.

"Okay Doctor you've got a noun, now add a verb and some more words and you might be able to create a sentence if you're lucky."

She says, any trace of fear or upset gone from her tone, replaced with humour and genuine kindness.

"Well you're obviously better," the Doctor whispers -why he whispers, he doesn't know- changing the subject.

"If you're better, then why am I still being subjected to your torturous hugging?" She gives him her best and softest smile, making his eyes glance at her lips briefly before re-fixing their eye contact.

"You like hugging really."

"Clara, I really don't."

"But you can see my face," okay she had him there, "so you can't complain."

They were both still whispering, their eye contact not being broken, and seriously when did their faces get so close together? Their breathing is deep in the silence that rests heavily over them. Almost simultaneously, they dare a look to the others lips.

"Clara..." He mutters, still no idea what to say next.

"Good, now add a verb." Clara says, her voice is full of pure kindness and there is no hint of a teasing tone anymore.

The Doctor's eyes fall on her lips again, lingering this time, "...kiss..." He says, almost before realising, almost.

"Okay. Now maybe try a pronoun, yeah?" her pupils are dilated now as she rests her forehead against his.

He swallows, "...me."

"Now put your sentence together."

"Typical English teacher." 

"Do as you're told." He can't help but smile a little at that, and Clara's eyes fix on his lips now.

"Clara Oswald, kiss me." She leans up slowly, his eyes close instantly, and his hearts race under her palms which rest on his chest. But Clara stops close enough so that her lips lightly brush his when she speaks.

"Manners cost nothing."

"You're impossible." He replies, eyes still shut.

"Just say it you stupid old man." She gasps as he pulls her closer into him. Stubborn as always, the Doctor refuses and instead carefully pushes his lips onto hers.

The kiss is passionate, time slowing for then as it deepens into a slow but sweet kiss. They finally pull apart, breathing heavily in sync.

"Please." The Doctor gasps out after a second. She laughs at that, burying her head into his soft jumper again.

"Who's the impossible one now?" He smiles whispering in her ear.

"No it's always you: the impossible girl." He feels rather than hears her laugh gently against his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor slowly shifts, when he feels Clara go limp with sleep again. He carefully moves her up the bed till her head rests on the pillow, and he draws the blankets up over her.

He whispers in her ear, hoping she is still just conscious enough to hear him,

"This is just a dream, but very clever people can hear dreams, so please...just listen. Nightmares aren't real, but your heart still races when you wake up. The dream is fake, but the feelings are real...and not just in nightmares, in all dreams. I promise."

He presses a light kiss to her cheek before retreating to the TARDIS, daring one last look at the dark room before closing the blue, police box doors. A few seconds later, the TARDIS is back in the time vortex.

 

 

* * *

 

The Doctor decides to stay in the same time, which is 3:17am on a Wednesday morning, but parks the TARDIS in Cardiff, deciding it was a good place to do some repairs to the telepathic circuit.As it turns out, it is not the best idea for him to be fiddling with the telepathic circuit while his mind is racing, all his thoughts converging on Clara.

Several times the monitors light up with graphic reconstructions of their kiss, and the kiss he had a long time ago with one of Clara's echoes. After quite a long time of panicking and mixed emotions, the Doctor's mind settles.

She thinks it was a dream. He smiles to himself, it's not like he really wants it to happen in real life anyway, it just makes things complicated. Of course he ignores the fact that it did happen in real life and he knows that even if Clara doesn't.

A few hours later, he is suitably happy that his brain has returned to normal. He checks the time: 7:51am on a Wednesday morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Clara checks the time on her phone: 7:52am, Wednesday 29th.

"Great!" She mutters under her breath.

She's slept in on a school day and now she only has 20minutes before the morning bell goes at Coal Hill at her horrible class of rowdy year 9's will be expecting to be taught ' _The social and historical context surrounding Romeo and Juliet_ '. It should bother her more that, despite the fact she's already late, she stays still lying in bed, her mind fighting to remember the dream.

Was it a dream? It felt so real. No of course it was a dream. Reality wouldn't be able to take it if she had really kissed the Doctor. She giggles a little to herself at the thought, but the TARDIS' noise interrupts her.

It lands in the usual spot and just a couple of seconds after it does so, the door opens slowly.

"Clara, shouldn't you be dressed and out of bed, ready for that teaching thingy you insist on doing?" The Doctor questions, this eyebrows drawing together to form a confused frown.

"I slept in. Had an...interesting dream last night."

"Ah yes," the Doctor is relieved to hear she believes it was a dream. "Well I dream too sometimes, on the rare occasions I sleep that is."

"You were in it." Clara continues, "You were in my dream. Don't you find that weird?"

The Doctor fixes his eyes on hers as she sits up in her bed.

"Not really. Did you know that it's impossible to dream about someone you haven't met? So the fact that I'm in your dreams isn't at all surprising, I mean I do see you every week."

Clara shakes her head a little. "Course. Yeah sorry. It's just that..."

The Doctor acts a little impatient in his movements, anxious to change the subject.

"What, Clara?"

"It's just that I was scared that it was the dream crabs again."

"Well assuming you have or had no ice cream pain, I think you're safe. What makes you think it was the crabs?" He questions, genuine curiosity getting the better of his need to change the subject.

"Well you said that the dream crabs create dreams you like, so you don't question it. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," she continues, "I was in a nightmare, then I woke up and I was in a good dream. A really good dream ...with you."

The Doctor can't help but let this smile reach his mouth then and thinks fast of a joke to cover it up.

"Well that's good because for most people I'm only in their nightmares."

That does the tricks and she rolls her eyes at him, but gives him a small smile. He thinks she didn't see his smile. Of course she did. She was Clara and now she knew it wasn't a dream at all.

"Right, go get dressed. I really want to show you the Todec mountain range on Revmel's 13th moon. It's home to the highest mountain in the galaxy, makes Everest look like a pebble."

"But Doctor I've got work, and I'm already late." She argues, finally getting out if bed.

"Clara it's a time machine! If you're lucky I'll even drop you off at your classroom door."

"Fine." She passes him making her way to the bathroom.

"Oh and Doctor."

"Yeah?"

"Next time you leave after turning up in the middle of the night, at least leave a note, yeah?" Seeing the look of mild horror on his face, she giggles winks at him and leaves to get changed. 

"Oops." He says aloud to himself. Clara laughs loudly from around the corner. Despite himself he smiles. His Clara. Probably not such a big 'oops' after all.


End file.
